Tormenta e Impulso
by Killa.ACX
Summary: Parece necesario que dos personalidades tan explosivas sean ruidosas para comunicarse, como esos momentos de errática violencia que les sirven para decir lo irremediablemente ilógico. SasuNaru.
1. Introducción

**Autora: **Killa ACX

**Título: **Tormenta e Impulso.

**Advertencia:** Experimento experimental. **UA **(Universo Alterno), lo ubico en mi Konoha particular. **Yaoi. **Básicamente eso es todo. **Naruto/Sasuke.**

**Resumen: **Parece necesario que dos personalidades tan explosivas sean ruidosas para comunicarse, como en esos momentos de errática violencia que les sirven para decir lo irremediablemente ilógico. Te amo, sin clichés. **SasuNaru**.

**Tormenta e Impulso**

**Introducción.**

_Ruido, como en la corriente que impulsa ese trueno en el cielo de gris nebuloso._

A él lo conoce, tan bien y tan inexplicablemente natural que casi se sorprende por no haber llegado antes a ese lugar. A ese sitio que significa un árbol grande y viejo lleno de hojas verdes, y el acompañamiento musical del río que suena intranquilo. Debe saberla, incluso antes de pensar, esa verdad subyacente que todo el mundo le dice que es peligrosa.

Las relaciones son peligrosas y es por eso que nunca le presta demasiada atención a las advertencias. Todas ellas tan escalofriantes e implícitas. No deja de recordar, sin embargo, los rostros preocupados que lo miran con cierta incredulidad cuando les responde que a él _no le importa demasiado_.

Ellos saben que miente, pero no se lo dicen. Le gustaría creer que callan por respeto, pero la realidad supone una lógica más aterrorizada. Aunque ni tanto, porque el terror parece demasiado frenético y pasional para esa gente que nunca opina diferente al resto. Podría decir que le aburren, pero eso no es necesariamente correcto.

Lo ve desde lejos, incluso antes de que él lo note. Los años han pasado tan rápido y tan duros que llegar desapercibido ya no resulta una tarea verdaderamente difícil. Se tropieza un poco con su ropa, larga y fresca, se rasca la nariz y sube hasta lo más alto de la copa de ese árbol viejo.

Le gustaría hablar y decirle algo gracioso, le gustaría molestarlo y hacer que se enoje, le gustaría golpearlo hasta que ya no pueda más, le gustarían tantas cosas que no se decide por ninguna de ellas. En cambio, aprovechándose de su indecisión repentina, una expresión azabache y triste lo recibe en un perfil silencioso.

Sabe que está triste porque sus manos descansan muertas a los lados.

— Sasuke. — Le llama con diversión floja en la voz, esperando atento alguna señal que le indicara que podía sentirse seguro.

— Has pisado las hojas. — Le respondió con la voz ronca, aún sin verlo, como si hablara para sí mismo. — Has perdido, Naruto.

No conoce la situación pero adivina el motivo. Le gustaría no poder adivinarlo, pero como jefe de la aldea conoce casi demasiado bien los malestares generales. Le parece curiosa también, la manera en la que últimamente parece conocerlo todo. Sasuke era su miembro del ANBU preferido. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y jamás lo haría, pero le molestaba sobremanera ese rumor callado que lo acompañaba desde que había decidido volver a Konoha. No era inesperada, esa crueldad silenciosa, pero la afectación era igual de infecciosa.

Sasuke nunca había parecido afectado y Naruto no creía que esa fuera la razón de su tristeza, pero sabía que la excusa más superficial serviría para evitar las más complejas. La soledad le anunciaba que todavía no era el momento, quizá más adelante, cuando pudieran verse a los ojos desde el primer momento.

— ¿Por qué has venido? — Le preguntó con un tono más animado. — Dijiste que me acompañarías esta tarde.

— Justamente. — Contestó con cierta tonalidad irónica, volviendo el rostro para enfrentarlo. — Se supone que debes trabajar en asuntos privados, que no me conciernen.

— Entonces, ¿para qué eres mi consejero?

— Tu consejero es Nara.

— Me prometiste ramen.

— Te lo compré, hace una semana.

— Sí y ya me lo comí, pero ahora también tengo hambre.

— Tú siempre tienes hambre.

— Vámonos, Sasuke.

Naruto le cogió de la mano, con la fuerza irrespetuosa de la confianza, con la calidez extraña de quien se sabe tu amigo. Lo arrastró en el viento, en un salto travieso que lo invitaba a fugarse con él. El rubio sonreía como siempre, con todos los dientes, con la expresión zorruna y vivaz, con la seguridad de quien vive el momento y se divierte.

— Vámonos, Naruto. — Imitó con la voz monótona.

**Fin de la Introducción.**

**Continuará en el capítulo 1.**

**Notas Finales.**

No tengo la menor idea de qué voy a hacer con esto. No sigo el shippuden en el manga, pero tengo la certeza de que no está yendo como yo quisiera. Este es un final, mi final, de lo que pudiera hacerme feliz en Naruto. Parece trágico, pero no lo es, es romántico. Eso es espero.

**Gracias por leer. **


	2. Capítulo I Tumulto

**Capítulo sin betear.**

**Capítulo I. Tumulto.**

**EL SILENCIO. Mario Benedetti.**

[Hace unos veinte o veinticinco años

los suicidas buscaban el silencio

aturdidos buscaban la infinita protección del silencio

pero éste ya no existe

antes había franjas de mutismo

y los fantasmas del alcohol

eran curtidos y lacónicos

ahora sólo comparecen

las quimeras aullantes

los endriagos de trueno]

Lo podía distinguir, aún en esa enorme masa de desconocidos que se opacaban a sus ojos. Parecía una reacción natural, un impulso involuntario que lo obligaba a buscarlo entre el resto, casi una necesidad física peligrosa. No le importaba, cuando llegaba a distinguir su caminar rápido y seguro, cuando los ojos se le llenaban de sus colores vívidos y ridículos, cuando la seguridad se volvía una sensación reconfortante; su cuerpo se movía solo, siguiéndole el rastro.

Tenía ese mismo sueño todas las noches, esa constante que se confundía con la realidad y que a veces lo asustaba. Estaba solo, enfrentado al atardecer y al viento que corría con fuerza, parado sobre un tejado que casi se afirmaba como el más alto sobre la tierra. Cuando parecía que el silencio iba a sofocarlo la aldea se llenaba de ruidos quedos que pronto se convertían en gente. Tanto ruido en contraste, tantas figuras deformadas que se movían erráticas por entre todos los ángulos. Lo extrañaba y la ansiedad lo volvía inestable, como si una rabia inexplicable le obligara a apretar los puños con fuerza.

Su figura blanca y anaranjada aparecía en una esquina para distraerlo. Diría que era ridículo, pero su atención en el resto dejaba de existir, como si su sola silueta fuese suficiente para concentrar en ella todas las sensaciones del universo. Parecía increíble.

En el momento en el que Sasuke veía el tumulto desaparecer, la conciencia lo hacía despertar de sus fantasías a la realidad. Esta vez, lo hizo despertar a una realidad nebulosa y pálida.

Los trazos de dolor le veían en pinchazos adormecidos en todo el cuerpo, no parecía del todo grave, pero había rastros de sangre que se traslucían en las vendas. No se podía mover del todo y el lado derecho de su cara ardía como si se la hubiesen arañado. Las heridas le escocían con particular crueldad cada vez que hacía el amago de moverse un poco. Creía que tenía los ojos abiertos hasta que sintió el ardor cansado en sus pupilas, parpadeó varias veces mientras lagrimeaba para humedecer, reprimió un quejido y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de otros más ásperos y cálidos.

No debía sorprenderle tanto, no debería ser tan inesperadamente agradable, pero lo era. Le gustaba esa sensación deleznable y más poderosa que el dolor que le impedía mover el cuerpo. Era su espíritu, ese roce de agradable calidez ruda, esa sensación familiar que nunca había terminado de irse.

No quería despertar, quería quedarse para siempre en esa condición letárgica de alerta apenas consciente, porque el reconocimiento debía ser sólo una certeza subjetiva, una construcción tan íntimamente adherida que sus sentidos reaccionaban antes que su pensamiento. Era preocupante, ciertamente.

Escuchó el eco de unos pasos quedos que avanzaban apresurados, casi como si temieran correr y hacer ruido, venían de lejos y mientras más se acercaban, podía sentir la alerta en esa mano que aún no se apartaba de la suya. Era el producto de la expectación, sin duda.

Se corrió la puerta y el visitante se movió a su izquierda, se acercó mucho, lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir su respiración agitada, el aroma era dulce principalmente y antes de que pudiera adivinar el origen, una voz interrumpió la tranquilidad adormecida.

— Acabo de llegar de la misión. No hubo heridos y logramos conseguir la información.

— Gracias, Sakura.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no despierta?

— Ocho horas.

— Será mejor que vayas a dormir, Naruto.

— Me iré cuando sea necesario.

Sasuke intentó no sonreír, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había despertado desde hacía un buen rato. No debió haberlo hecho muy bien, porque sólo unos instantes después, sintió que su punto de seguridad se alejaba y que se formaba un silencio espeso en la habitación. Era probable que estuviesen esperando que se moviera. Se removió incómodo, tratando de estabilizarse antes de empezar a parpadear ante el encuentro de la luz cegadora. Le molestaba esa bienvenida violenta, esa sensación que clínica limpieza.

— ¿Sasuke?, ¿dónde te duele más? — escuchó que le preguntaban, mientras la chica removía un paquete que tenía escondido entre la ropa.

— El hombro.

— Quédate quieto. — Lo distrajo Naruto mientras dejaba que Sakura le revisara la herida. No parecía enfadado, pero el ceño arrugado le daba un aire de severidad a esos ojos grandes y profundos.

Luego todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, con Naruto mirando por la ventana, luciendo enfadado mientras Sakura hacía que el dolor menguara en reflejos de tonalidades verdosas. Parecía cansada, con la frente sucia y la ropa desgastada, no lo miraba a los ojos pero estaba seguro que contenía un regaño.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y las cosas siempre encontraban un pico de unión. De alguna manera siempre eran Naruto y Sakura los que se repetían a su alrededor. Él mismo debía ser una dúplica irritante, insistiendo en entrometerse en sus vidas. No debería ser extraño, siendo que había un consenso para admitir lo evidente, estaban atados por una clase de amistad infecciosa, de ese tipo que nunca desaparece, incluso cuando debe hacerlo.

— Recupérate rápido, Sasuke. — Le dijo Naruto, aún con la mirada en el horizonte. — Recuerda que habíamos prometido salir a comer ramen.

— No te puedes quedar solo hasta que la pierna esté bien. — Sakura cambiaba las vendas de su hombro. — Si la fuerzas sanará mal.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Al menos tres semanas. — Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, acomodándolos detrás de su oreja derecha. — Tendrás que descansar tres semanas.

La aldea se había convertido en un tumulto de miradas hostiles, nunca se había sentido más extranjero que cuando se levantaba temprano para recorrer las calles que le mandaban patrullar. No era el hecho de que no esperaran nada de él, parecía que intentaran decirle que sabían que era el enemigo. Había mucha gente que había desaprobado la decisión del Hokage de dejarlo quedarse en Konoha, pero los murmullos se habían vuelto sutiles cada vez que lo asignaban en las misiones más peligrosas del ANBU. Todos sabían que lo utilizaban de carnada y no había nada parecido a la pena cada vez que se enteraban que tendría que pasar un tiempo en el hospital. No era mucho, sin embargo, con los esfuerzos de Sakura por curarle lo más rápido y eficientemente posible. Ahora iba a estar cerca de un mes sin poder hacer nada. Le daba curiosidad saber qué miradas iba a recibir de ahora en adelante.

— Te vas a quedar conmigo.

— Me moriré de aburrimiento.

— Sería mejor que se quedara conmigo, Naruto. — Le sugirió con seriedad. — Sasuke va a necesitar que lo traten con cuidado.

— Eres la mejor ninja médico de la aldea, Sakura. — Naruto se quitó la túnica blanca que le cubría los hombros. — Necesito que te ocupes del resto.

— Tú eres el hogake.

— Y es por eso que nadie va a atreverse a sugerirme otra cosa. — Le sonrió en una mueca amistosa, cogiendo una de las manzanas que estaba en el plato sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama. — ¿No es cierto?

— No haces más que darme trabajo. Ahora tendré que ir a visitarte tres veces por semana. — Suspiró derrotada.

— Ah, pero eres bienvenida de visitarme cuando quieras. — Le tiró la manzana. — Ve a descansar, líder del equipo.

Sakura iba a protestar pero Sasuke le señaló la puerta, no parecía grosero aunque debería serlo, debía ser la costumbre porque todos entendieron la preocupación de su ademán. La chica sonrió ligeramente, agradecida. Se despidió con una mano en alto y la manzana en la boca.

— Así que te vas hacer cargo de mí.

— ¿Me vas a agradecer tan pronto? — Se sentó en la cama. — Deberías comprarme ramen.

— Agradecerte. Apuesto a que tu apartamento estará tan desordenado y sucio que tendré que estar parado en el umbral hasta que la pierna me duela. — Sonrió en una mueca sarcástica. — ¿La leche también habrá expirado?

— ¡Hey! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. — Se rascó la cabeza. — Aunque puede que esté un poco desordenado…

— Oh, qué sorpresa.

— Deja que preocuparte. Estarás sentado en el mueble mientras arreglo la cama. — Se quitó las sandalias y terminó de echarse a los pies de Sasuke, con la cabeza apoyaba en sus brazos, mirando al techo de la habitación. — Ahora duérmete, nos iremos cuando me despierte.

— Si pudiera mover la pierna te patearía. Vete a tu casa a dormir.

— Deja de ordenarme, antipático.

Sasuke no durmió, esperó a que Naruto despertara hasta muy avanzada la noche, mirando alternativamente su expresión dormida y las formas que las nubes adoptaban en cielo. Lo sorprendía la facilidad con la que el rubio solucionaba las cosas. Era extraña, la seguridad.

[hasta el eco es un monstruo

de gorgoteantes decibeles

los viejos cuentan cómo era

allá en sus buenos tiempos

el compacto silencio de las noches]

Uno podría decir que era a causa de la vida ocupada que llevaba. Llena de obligaciones formalísimas que además de aburrirlo lo obligaban a pasar la mayor parte del día leyendo papeles y papeles de administración necesaria. Era Shikamaru, sobretodo, quien se ocupaba de darle atención especial a los asuntos importantes. La verdad era que Naruto era una de esas personas que no pueden mantener organizado ni su escritorio, ni su casa, ni sus impulsos.

Había montoncitos de ropa en el piso de madera, libros, periódicos, pergaminos y algunos kunai clavados en las paredes, cerca a las ventanas. El salón era amplio y casi demasiado sencillo, adornado con algunos mapas y cubierto con gruesas capas de polvo. Sólo la cama parecía despejada, a pesar de su desorden y de la ropa interior tirada de cualquier manera a su alrededor, con las sábanas blancas y aparentemente limpias. Fue Naruto el primero en bufar desesperado cuando casi se cae por tropezar con una caja que estaba en el suelo.

— ¡Mierda! — Soltó a Sasuke en la cama y pateó con el pie que no estaba lastimado. — Alguien tendría que limpiar aquí.

— ¿No es esa tu responsabilidad?

— Estoy ocupado. — Se defendió. — ¿Quién tiene tiempo para limpiar cuando se está defendiendo una aldea?

— Límpialo, huele raro aquí.

— ¿Qué?, ¿en serio? — Naruto comenzó a olisquear mientras se movía por la habitación, siguiendo las trazas del miasma que parecía originarse en una de las esquinas. — ¡Qué asco, está muerto!

— Me voy a dormir a un hotel. Pásame mis muletas.

— Qué delicado. — Cogió una bolsa negra y metió al objeto maloliente junto con unas envolturas de sopa instantánea. — No me tardo nada. — Abrió las ventanas y le arrojó a Sasuke la ropa de dormir. — Cámbiate, voy por la cena.

Bromea, por supuesto, jamás se le ha ocurrido dejar ese nido de suciedad. No hay nada malo con ello, es sólo descuido, sólo un poco de tiempo que deja que las cosas se acumulen. Lo manchado se puede limpiar y al final sólo quedará ese lugar discreto y la esencia de Naruto por todos lados. Tiene que usar alguno de los kunai de las paredes para escarbar un poco, luego, cuando amanezca, la luz dejará que todos se den cuenta de que ahí no hay nada desagradable, sólo la compañía y la calidez que es incapaz de quemar la piel de los hombros.

Se pasa por la cabeza la sudadera que Naruto le ha prestado, está usada y, sin embargo, no la desprecia. Hay algo indescriptible que lo obliga a seguir buscando aún cuando se siente convencido de haber llegado a un sin sentido. Hace tiempo que se obliga a pensar que no está desperdiciando el tiempo en soportar ahí, con él. No le importa Konoha más allá de lo necesario, nunca más allá de ese rincón observado al que nadie se acerca. Está seguro de lo que hace y, por eso, no se arrepiente. Eso se lo ha enseñado Naruto. Ahora quiere darlo todo, pero no por las masas, no por el perdón, no por la tranquilidad. Lo hace por una sola persona, por la única lo suficientemente salvaje para asesinarlo. Su vida parece conectarse por ese vínculo de sangre, no hay nada generacional, es el flujo escarlata que le recorre el cuerpo, es el ansía de vida.

Siempre lo acompaña ese silencio hueco, aún cuando se siente afligido y los pensamientos se arremolinan en su cabeza. Está ahí, en las sombras nocturnas, encendiéndose hasta que todo se consume. Debe ser la culpa, pero no la comprende, ha ido perdiendo la humanidad y las sensaciones inútiles. Debe ser el esfuerzo por la indiferencia, debe ser la construcción artificial de esa pared de auto regulación.

Al final se desliza en el colchón, aturdido por ese aroma familiar y lejano, perdido en las pulsaciones dolorosas y en el recuerdo de ese lugar especial en el bosque. Recuerda que le gusta porque el sonido del río siempre es constante, porque las hojas del árbol parecen crecer con más fervor después del invierno, porque el viento sopla con fuerza cuando está en la punta, porque cuando el cielo se va tiñendo de amarillo puede escuchar su voz llamándolo.

Lo siente acomodarse a su lado, no hace ruido y casi puede adivinar que no se ha cambiado. Le gustaría pensar que no duerme, pero pronto sus ronquidos llenan el espacio y no puede evitar sentirse divertido y ligeramente decepcionado. No pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, no desde que se ha convertido en Hokage y él es el _líder_ de un equipo del ANBU. La responsabilidad y una conversación postergada han impedido que recuperen esa facilidad para insultarse y decirse las cosas. Está ahí, sin embargo, ese vínculo.

— Naruto, me estás babeando el hombro.

El rubio le contesta con un suspiro profundo y desinteresado, se le crispan un poco los dedos pero no parece haber despertado. Duerme con la boca abierta y parece demasiado inocente para ser el más fuerte entre un montón de solitarios. A Sasuke le sorprende la expresión estúpida de ese líder de la aldea de la hoja.

— Me vas a tener que bañar en la mañana. — Le informa antes de jalar las sábanas sobre ellos y cerrar los ojos para poder dormirse.

[pero nadie les cree

nadie probablemente los escucha

porque en ese momento pasa el jet

los viejos narran que en la sombra quieta

sólo el grillo trozaba aquel silencio

y cuando enmudecía

la oscuridad era de nuevo azul]

— Tengo hambre. — Le llama con intención, decidido a obligarlo a que lo atienda. No le costaría nada levantarse y saltarse un poco la orden de Sakura pero eso no es ni de cerca tan divertido como mangonear al rubio. — Vamos, levántate. — Lo mueve.

Le suena la panza antes de que comience a pestañar con desgano. Se mueve un poco y la expresión se irrita cuando su mejilla hace contacto con la humedad de la sábana. Qué sin vergüenza, piensa Sasuke, es tu saliva. Alza los brazos y estira las piernas, se expande hasta que los huesos suenan y sólo cuando parece volver a relajarse, abre los ojos. Le dirige una mirada entre indignada y descreída, como si Sasuke fuese un monigote extraño. Alza los dedos para tocarle el rostro y termina de desperezarse cuando el otro se la aparta con un manotazo.

— Joder. Creí que era un mal sueño. — Le dice con descaro. — Tener a Sasuke Uchiha para el desayuno.

— Límpiame el hombro de tus babas. — Contesta de mal humor, apoyando la espalda en una almohada. — Está oliendo peor que lo que arrojaste, ayer, a la basura.

— Un _buen día_, Sasuke. Dame un _buen día_ y te daré la leche que todavía no ha expirado.

— Se supone que tienes que ayudar a mi recuperación, enano. Yo tomo el desayuno a las ocho. Apúrate.

— ¡¿Enano? — Se sienta en la cama, enfrentándolo. — ¡Somos del mismo tamaño!, ¡¿a quién le dices enano?

Sus ojos brillan con irritación, demasiado azules y acuosos, tiene el ceño fruncido y aunque sus rasgos son maduros, la expresión no deja de divertirle. Le cubre la frente con la mano, mueve el pulgar hasta hacerle cerrar los ojos y extiende la mitad de la palma sobre los cabellos rubios.

— Buenos días. — Retira el dedo pero Naruto no lo mira, en cambio, le sonríe con todos los dientes. — Mi desayuno, rápido.

— Estúpido.

[los viejos cuentan

pero nadie escucha

porque en ese momento estalla el rock

ahora

en esta noche

el silencio no existe

está sellado

por el escándalo del mundo]

Ha limpiado antes de irse. Ha removido, pasado el trapo, la escoba, llenado de basura todos los cubos y, sin embargo, todo sigue desordenado. Al menos lo ha intentado. Al final han quedado un montón de cajas amontonadas en los rincones, repisas llenas de objetos inconexos y un montón de departamento que no llena los espacios. Todo huele bien, a limpio, a Naruto, a la brisa que entra por la ventana.

Le ha dado permiso para arruinarle la pared, sólo un pequeño espacio que él también utiliza, en una superficie gruesa y de manera brillante donde se clavan los kunai que entretienen. No los ha usado todos, todavía le quedan cuatro en la mano. Los empezó a lanzar en la tarde, cuando las cortinas blancas en las ventanas comenzaron a aletear con más fuerza. Tiraba uno cada hora, pero no contaba, esperaba a ver si se le ocurría algo que dibujar con la fuerza. No quería lanzarlos todos antes de que él llegara. Seguramente se aburriría.

— Hey, Sasuke, he traído la cena.

— Bienvenido a casa, usuratonkachi. — Le dice con sarcasmo y lanza un kunai que atrapa una de las puntas de su capa con la pared.

— ¡Hey!, ¡no te los di para que me ataques!

— Te has demorado.

Naruto refunfuña y quita el arma de mal humor, ha dejado las bolsas en el piso y algo de la sopa se ha derramado. Desde que se convirtió en Hokage utiliza ropas blancas y aunque intentaron que dejara de lado el anaranjado chillón, peligroso para las misiones, no han podido evitar que las franjas y los diseños se hayan teñido de los colores de su infancia. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su espalda, todo su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices que van mezclándose con en la textura de su piel y le dejan marcas que sólo se ven cuando te acercas mucho.

— Hueles raro. — Le dice cuando se acerca y tira al costado su túnica agujereada y su camiseta negra.

— Es vómito.

— No los dejes ahí, la habitación apestará de nuevo.

— Sí, sí, espera que tengo que bañarme. — Le apretó el hombro. — No te muevas, ¿qué no te acuerdas de lo que Sakura dijo?

Se ha quedado a medio camino de recoger las bolsas. Le ha molestado la mano en su hombro, pero no dice nada. No puede. La inutilidad nunca es más irritante que la terquedad absurda, por eso no pelea, por eso no le dice que lo deje en paz si quiere agacharse a recoger el alimento. No habla con Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo y cada vez que lo intenta un nudo más fuerte que el otro se le atora en la garganta. Se queda como está, con los cuatro kunai en la mano, apretando la punta con el índice. No para hasta que ve la sangre deslizarse por su palma.

Naruto sigue en la ducha, limpiándose.

Se desliza hacia la derecha de la cama, acomoda las almohadas y se echa. Termina de lanzar las armas en su mano y deja su mano derecha sobre sábana. La izquierda está alza en el aire, cortando su visión en ángulos extraños. No las puede ver, pero sabe que las pupilas de los ojos del guardia en el techo de la casa de enfrente se mueven tan rápido como lo hacen sus dedos. Debe estar preocupado, ese observador meticuloso y grosero. Le sorprende que le hayan enviado alguien tan poco discreto a custodiarlo. Las otras veces se demoró más tiempo en darse cuenta.

— Konohamaru trajo un mocoso perdido que me vomitó.

— ¿Y te quedaste con esa ropa todo el día?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! — Le tiró la toalla húmeda en el rostro. — Fue hace un momento, cuando estaba recogiendo la comida.

Sasuke dejó la tela mojada sobre su rostro, sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre. Fue un alivio que le envió escalofríos en la superficie de la piel, pinchazos de alegría dolorosa que se esparcieron en todos sus sentidos. De repente la voz de Naruto parecía lejana, cubierta de telas anaranjadas que se convertían en ecos climáticos y violentos. Parecía el rastro de una tormenta, de sus tambores de ondas profundas, de estremecimientos pausados y cíclicos.

— Hey, Sasuke.

[se acabó la quietud la paz votiva

el ciclo es de morteros y timbales

ábsides y guaridas clamorean

el silencio no existe

ni aquí ni más allá

los datos son del último suicida

que regresó menguado y sin aliento

"el resto no es silencio" dijo

y no quiso dar más explicaciones]

**Final del Capítulo 1. **

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales.**

No voy a usar poesía para todos los capítulos, en este sólo se me antojó. No sigo la línea argumental de la serie (como ya lo había advertido). No tengo un guión o esquema sobre el que escribo, sólo hago lo que creo conveniente. Los capítulos no serán muy extensos o si lo serán, depende del humor.

**Review anónimo.**

**Escarlata; **me anima saber que el fanfic será esperado con ansías. Espero que el primer capítulo te haya gustado. No he podido continuarlo tan pronto, pero finalmente aquí está. Gracias por leer y por escribirme. Nos vemos pronto.

Eso. **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
